Beauty from within
by NO19712005
Summary: Daryl and Merle work and live with the Greene family after Herschel welcomed them into his loving family. Carol is a cousin that Daryl has heard the Greene's talk about he has no respect for her staying with Ed, in the same, violent relationship, his Ma did. What will happen when, Carol final overcomes her fears and escapes to the Greene farm.
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze lifted the hairs on his neck, the sweat dripping down his arms as he worked, lifting his head, he blew his bangs from his face. It sure was hot, and not even midday. Placing his arm on the bonnet of the car he was working on, he glanced around the yard. The cattle grazing in the far field, the horses neighing in the open paddock to the left. Slipping his right hand into his pocket he pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one, he gazed towards the house, hearing the sound of feet coming down the steps. The house was bright with the sun behind it, causing Daryl to shade his eyes from the brightness. He recognised the petite figure coming towards him, a cool glass of home-made lemonade in her hand, just what his parched throat required.

"Hi there darlin, ya looking pretty today sweetheart" Beth smiled up at him, he always paid her compliments, ever since she knew him,even after they split.

"Thanks Daryl, brought you some of Maggie's Lemonade know how much you love it. Daddy said to leave the cars it's getting too hot for anyone to work out here" Daryl gulped the refreshing drink down, glancing at Beth in her shorts and sleeveless top. She was beautiful, stunning in fact, and he hoped one day she would meet someone special. Someone who deserved the love she gave out. He had first hand experience of that kindness, they had tried their hand at more than friendship, but with the age difference both agreed it just never felt right, after all he thought of her more as a sister. Both thought that their friendship was worth saving more, didn't mean he wouldn't do anything he could for her.

"Ya both lifesavers but I tell ya that each damn day sweetheart. So tell me who's this new man who has stolen my girl's heart?" Beth blushed, he could always make her feel good, she hoped he found that one person who could break through some of the barriers he still had up. He denied there were any but she knew, their whole family know. Their daddy Herschel Greene, welcomed Daryl into his loving family, six years ago, yet still Daryl found it hard to let anyone truly in.

"Now Daryl you know a girl has to have her secrets" her smile lighting her face when he laughed out loud, wiping the juice from his lips.

"Most girls yeh not you darlin, ya tell me everything so come on who is he?" Beth looked down at her feet, then back into his blue eyes, she could never keep a secret from him.

"You know Carl"

"Carl Grimes Ricks Kid!" Beth giggled, at him. He was like an overprotected brother and she was so glad they were close enough for her to confide in him, about everything.

"He is not a kid Daryl, he is a few years younger"

"Hell honey any damn younger and ya be changing his diaper" Beth slapped in on his shoulder

"Behave Daryl, he's friendly, charming and I like him." Daryl raised his eyebrow as if he didn't believe her

"And what does ya daddy say sweetheart?, ya went from old to younger now" Moving closer she let her finger trail down his arm

" Daryl, as much as I love you, There is no need to make me sound cheap" grabbing the glass she turned towards the house

" Beth honey ya know I was just teasing ya, I'm sorry darlin, Come on tell me more about Carl" he sent a small Dixon smirk her way.

Seeing the honesty in his eyes, she moved him towards the house to the porch, relaxing in one of the rocking chairs hidden in the shadow of the over hang, Picking at an invisible piece of lint on her shorts she scuffed her foot back and forth.

"He's two years younger and we are both in the same group at the church We have always been friends, but well, after you and I went out together once or twice, I realised I had feelings for him. Kind of want to take it slow, he's taking me out tomorrow night to the movies" Daryl nodded, kinda hurt a little that she was thinking of another man or should he say boy when he took her out on those two dates, but that was just his stupid ego talking. He really was happy for her, but if that Grimes kid hurt her in any way he would put an arrow through his ass.

"Daryl I know that look stop being an over protective brother. Daddy is fine with it, he likes Carl so does Maggie."

"Am happy for ya sweetheart, so why's he not taking ya out tonight, ain't Saturday nights date nights for you lot?" Beth almost squealed causing him to flinch at the noise

"Nooo, I can't tonight, Carol is coming to stay" her whole face lit up as she mentioned the woman's name

"Carol, ain't she ya cousin the one who's married to the boxer?" Beth giggled at his words, taping his shoulder

"Ed isn't a boxer silly, He's a business man in the city"

"Oh thought with the way he used her as a punch bag he was training t' be one" he sneered the words, he hated men who hit women, hated women more who stayed in the situation.

"Daryl that's awful to say, Carol has finally escaped him, Daddy is helping her, she's coming to live here and I cannot wait. She's wonderful, so kind, so strong and..."

"If she was so damn strong she would have left" how could Beth think she was strong, god the woman got to be one, weak little mouse. He had never met her and already she disgusted him, his ma never got out from his pa when she had the chance. He ended up beating her to death in front of his two young sons.

"Daryl Dixon you of all people should know how hard it is for a woman to escape an abusive relationship. Ed tormented her for years, physically and emotionally. She got to the staged she believed everything he said, how worthless she was, useless and I will not even say the words he has called her. Daddy says they are not words a woman should know. You saw this with your Pa Daryl, you saw it all. DON'T LET ME EVER HEAR YOU DISRESPECTED HER, OR YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER BEST FRIEND" with that she stood up, without another glance in his direction, she headed into the coolness of the house.

Leaving Daryl disgusted with himself, he'd been badly abused himself, how could he lash out like that and to Beth of all people. Yet he did think he was correct in some sense, he had heard the Greene's talk about Carol over the last few years. How she met Ed when she was a sales executive, how she married him, then all changed. She went from a strong independent women, to the mouse scared of her own shadow. Daryl firmly believed she could have escaped sooner. Herschel had opened his house and heart to her just waiting for the day she choose to leave. Looks like the time had come and he hated the woman already, little Beth had shouted at him and that was a first in their six or so years of knowing each other, he didn't like it one bit. Lighting another cigarette he sat in the shade watching the day go by, wondering how he could apologise to Beth, he didn't want to lose her friendship. The Greene's were the closest thing to a family the Dixon boys had and Merle would beat his ass if he upset any of them. Stubbing the cigarette out he threw it in one of the various cans on the porch, which Herschel had put out especially for the brothers. Opening the door he swallowed his pride time to suck up to his friend. Who knows maybe the mouse, wouldn't be the old washed up person he imagined, yeh and pigs fly. Today was turning out to be one of those you wish you could start again and it was still not yet midday.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth stormed into the kitchen slamming the empty glass she had taken from Daryl only moments before. Blinking hard, trying to stop the unshed tears from falling. How could he say such cruel, hurtful things about Carol?. Beth wanted to scream at him, hit him, but she knew how damaged he was. The younger Greene, could never hurt anyone, human or animal, it just was not in her nature. Picking the glass up, she threw it in the sink,watching as it smashed into a million little pieces.

"Hey, hey now come on darlin, I didn't mean to..." Beth turned to the culprit of her anger, eyes flashing she raised her finger at him.

"You Daryl Dixon are evil to the core, how could you?... I mean you have..." she felt her anger rise, this was so unlike her, stamping her foot hard on the floor, her hands clenched tight at her sides.

"Come on Beth..." Daryl had never seen her this pissed before in all his years of knowing her, he knew he'd screwed up big time, his mouth opening before his head engaged.

"DON'T YOU COME ON BETH ME DARYL DIXON. I AM SO MAD AT YOU!" Beth made a move to pass him, Daryl reaching out to her. Neither expecting she would react by hitting him across the face. Daryl quickly let go, hurt and stunned that his best friend had hit out at him. Beth eyes went wide, her hand over her mouth, she could see the redness starting to get darker, what had she done?.

"Daryl, oh no, I'm so sor..." his eyes flashed a bright blue, then to a dark navy, his temper was up.

"Forget it Beth, sorry I said what I did" she reached to him her fingers wanting to touch his face, he flinched, pulling away completely. He nodded at her, then walked towards the stairs.

"Daryl, I never meant..." Beth felt disgusted with herself, she knew what he had been through as a kid, even when he was growing into adulthood, she knew how his parents and others had used his body as a punch bag, he had known little kindness until he had met the Greene's, and now she was one of those people who hurt him.

"I SAID LEAVE IT! " his head low, hair covering his face, he headed up to the attic, his own personal space, trying his best to process what had just happened in the kitchen. His best friend, the one person who knew most things about him, who he never thought would ever hurt him, did the one thing he prayed she wouldn't she hit him. He knew it had been his fault, he had spoken out of turn, yet it hurt. He felt like that little boy cowering in the corner, as his daddy came towards him with the belt in his hand. Relief washed over him as he reached the door to the attic, entering, he shut the door and locked it, sliding down the wood, till his ass hit the floor, rubbing his eyes with closed fists he tried to stop the tears, having been taught from a young age, crying only brought more pain. Running his fingers through his hair, head swimming with memories, of hands reaching to hurt him, never to comfort, the pain they inflicted as they told him how useless he was, a worthless piece of redneck trash that would amount to nothing.

The soft knock on the closed-door penetrated his thoughts, he moved from it afraid that they could see his breakdown.

"Daryl" Beth spoke softly her hand knocking against the door, tears in her eyes, she knew he would not answer, wouldn't stop her from trying. Her hands flattened on the door, her fingernails ghosting down the wooden door, feeling the groves.

"I'm so sorry Daryl, I never meant to hurt you. I know you can hear me baby, please open the door. Let me..."

"Ya ok there sugar?" Beth lifted her redden eyes to Merle, if anyone could get through to the younger Dixon it would be him.

"I..." Merle looked at her, seeing the tears falling, if she was standing outside their room, and the door locked, then he knew something bad had happened between his lil brother and sis, as he liked to call her

"What happened sweetheart tell me?" he opened his arms to her, letting her cry herself out as his hands roughly stroked her hair. It still felt strange comforting any of the Greene's girls, yet over the years he had accepted, none of this wonderful family, were out to hurt him or his brother

"I... I oh god Merle I hit him" Now that was something he had never thought he would hear from this little girls lips.

"Guess the boy said or did something he shouldn't 'ave done Beth. No way would you hurt my brother unless he deserved it. Did he?" Beth bit her lip her shoulders slumping, she was too upset.

"He said someth... bbbad about Carolll and I..." Merle could see where this was leading, he had only just been speaking with Herschel about Carol and her daughter Sophia, coming to live at the farm. Herschel had both him and Glenn, Maggie's boyfriend of almost 3 years, repainting the large bedroom at the far end of the hall. That was where both Carol and Sophia would stay, with the en suite bathroom, it seemed the best solution. Herschel explained to Merle how scared and nervous both the Peletier girls were, Sophia had witnessed most of the attacks by Ed on her mummy, at only 10 years old, the older man spoke of his fears to Merle, worried how this would affect the child later in life.

Merle knew how he felt, he lived most of his adult live worrying about his lil brother, who'd been abused, from an early age, and now right this moment showed all, how he was still suffering.

* * *

It had been a hot morning, and not even midday, Carol heaved the large suitcases into the small compact car, which Ed allowed her to have, only to make it look good to their friends and his work colleagues. To Ed Peletier, imagine was everything, after all being the best in the business you had to have a face you showed the public. If only people knew the truth, how he beat his defenseless wife daily, how he put the fear of god into his 10-year-old daughter. He loved the power over them both, Carol realised this almost a year into their 11 year marriage, when she was still doing well at work, proud of who she was. Glancing in the hall mirror, as she shut the door, attempting to keep the humid air from the coolness of the large hall. How had she come to this, her hair now silver and cropped. Her body skinny, covered in bruises that she kept hidden under baggy clothes. Sophia came in sight her small body shaking from the anger that her daddy had thrown her way this morning, all because she asked to go to a friend's house from school. Carol had managed to stop Ed, by a hair's breath, from the beating he was about to rain down on the little girl's shoulders. It was the last straw for Carol, she should have left years ago, where was the strong, powerful woman she was known as?. Who was this old haggard mouse in the mirror, feeling small skinny arms warp around her waist, Carol held her daughter close.

"Is this real mummy? Are we finally escaping?" the hope in Sophia's voice came through loud and clear. Carol kissed her dirty blonde hair, and looked at them both in the mirror. They looked like orphans, skinny underfed, and baggy clothes. Ed ate like a king, yet Carol and Sophia were like slaves. No friends, neighbours not close enough to hear the screams, isolation played a large part in their lives. Carol had one moment of clarity and phoned her cousin Beth, who she loved like a daughter, after a long conversation with Beth and her daddy, Herschel, arrangements made within the hour to collect the two women, and bring them into the protective arms of the Greene family, shaking her head from her thoughts Carol hugged Sophia tighter

"Yes sweetie, go check you have everything you need, we will never darken this prison again." Carol smiled, her first genuine one in almost 11 years, as Sophia bounced up the stairs to her meager room. Carol knew there wasn't much up there that Sophia would want or need, she would be having new things once she got to the Greene's. Moving into the small cupboard under the stairs she dropped to her knees, her fingers reaching under the small shelf at the bottom. Smiling to herself as she felt the coldness of the tin box, pulling it out, she slowly opened it. Inside was all her savings from her highly paid job she'd been forced to leave by her abusive husband.

If only he knew how she had buried it away, when she learnt what he was like. Just before Sophia was born she had emptied all her savings, ensuring Ed knew nothing about it. They would have a good start in life once they got to Herschel's. Not hearing the door open, she counted the money surprised how much was there

"What have you there honey?" her head jerked up, almost hitting it on the shelf, as the soft words, of her closest friend, and partner in crime, questioned her.

"Rick Grimes you scared me." Moving out of the darkness, she showed him the silver box

"I've saved this for years, for when we escaped, we are doing it Rick, we are finally getting out of this prison" Rick pulled her tight to him, his lips kissing her forehead, he had been in the background for years, doing the best he could to persuade, his good friend to get away from Ed. He had never believed any of the excuses the man had used when Carol visited the hospitals curtsy of Peletier's fist. As a police officer, both himself and Shane, another good friend of Carol's , felt frustration, over the years as they could not put the bastard away, without Carol giving evidence it was impossible.

"I know sweetie, both Shane and I are escorting you in the four by four to the border, then Herschel and the Dixon brothers will meet you later. Lori has made you up a basket of food, and you are to both eat it. Oh honey we are going to miss you so much" he felt Carol shake in his arms, the relief clear on her face.

"It's taken me so long Rick to leave, I'm so scared. What if?" Rick silenced her, with his finger on her lips, grimacing at the tears rolling down her face

"Don't you dare shed anymore tears on that man honey. You will be safe, we will never allow anyone to hurt you anymore. The Dixon boys are good men and they will protect you. Hey it won't be long before. Lori, Carl and I will be out there, you know both Shane and I have asked for transfers to the force in Georgia we will be close at hand. New start for us all"

"I hope so Rick we all deserve a break from this awful place. Thank you so much for sticking by both Sophia and myself, you Shane, Lori have been wonderful and I am so pleased you are moving with us. I can finally be the person I was once , years ago." Rick smiled down at her, hoping this was the last she would ever see Ed again, yet knowing somewhere down the line the man would appear and all hell would rain down on them. For now they would get the two women to the meeting area both Herschel and himself had agreed too. Yes for now things were looking up for them all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Boy ya need to open this door. Allowing those memories take over will bring ya down. Come on lil bro Beth needs to see her friend. She's making a damn snot rag outta me shirt, and a puddle on the floor" Merle would try anything to get the younger Dixon to open the door, he wanted this sorting before Carol and Sophia arrived later. Now was not the time for his brother to have a breakdown, yet it looked like his prayers were not being answered today.

Daryl shut down unable to hear anything going on outside the door, he was no longer able to continue living the lie he was, pushing his fists harder in his eyes, willing himself not cry, crying brought punishment. Crying was for pussy's and he was a Dixon no damn wimp. He couldn't let them in, Merle for sure would beat his ass, it's what his Pa would have Merle do, if he was there, that and more.

"Daryllll, please I... didd" The door flung open, as Daryl stormed out, if he didn't get out he would say something he would regret, do something he would regret. Hurt her more than she had hurt him. Making himself as small as possible, shrinking from her outstretched hands, he ran down the stairs and out of the door.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" his legs took him to the one place he felt safe, secure and contented. Sinking down on to his knees he let the unshed tears fall, for the little boy who lost his childhood, lost his ma to the hands of her abusive husband, and the pain he carried through into adulthood. Who would ever want a abused no good hick, all the work that the both Herschel and Merle had put into building Daryl up, crumbled all thanks to the memories of his past.

Merle approached silently, seeing his brother breaking apart, watching as the grown man sobbed, his fingers crawling through the earth, as if he was trying to dig himself a hole in which he could just disappear into. Allowing the younger man some peace, Merle headed back to the farm, to an upset Beth.

"Sugar, ya need to just let him come to terms with..."

"Merle I can't he's hurting so bad, and I can't let him be alone" Beth rushed towards the woods, her steps stopping when strong arms pulled her back.

"He won't want ya to see him like that, please for me, for Daryl let him be" How it hurt him to say those words to Beth when all she wanted to do was be there for his brother. Yet even he would not approach the broken man, his brother need to break before he could be fixed and the time had finally come for the barriers to break and the gates to be open. Merle had no idea how bad the after effects would be, he knew that the Greene's and himself would be there when Daryl was ready to come back.

* * *

Carol held Rick close, hugging him as she thanked both him and Shane for getting her to the meeting place. They had followed her little car to the outskirts of town, on high alert for any signs of Ed. Dale, who was well known within the town, monitored Ed's activities as they set about moving Carol and Sophia to a safer place. An old battered truck came down the uneven dirt track, spraying dust in its wake as it approached. The air was dry with the heat, and Carol knew Sophia was tired and drained from the nervousness and constant fear of being caught before they reached the meeting place. Shane shaded his eyes as the vehicle came closer, then a smile came across his face when he saw Herschel Greene driving and Merle Dixon passenger.

"Carol, honey looks like you're Uncle is here, We did it sweetie, time for you and Sophia to make a new life" Carol turned to him, tears now falling down her face, as she saw her Uncle jump from the truck before he had even pulled to a stop. Dust scattering around them as the brakes squealed, letting go of Rick, she ran to the safety of Herschel's open arms.

"We did it Herschel, You finally got us out, thank you so much" Herschel held his precious niece tight in his arms, smelling her hair, not quiet believing she was finally ready to move on from the disastrous mess of her marriage. He looked up when he heard the soft closing of a car door, moving Carol gently to his side he bent down to sweep the 10 year old, Sophia, up in his arms.

"Sophia darling it is so good to hold you again, it feels years since I have held you, It is so good to have you both safe" Turning to Rick and Shane he reached out his hand as he held a smiling Sophia in his arms.

"I cannot than you gentleman enough for bringing my girls to me" as he continued speaking, Merle exited the truck, Herschel turned knowing he had no need to introduce the man to the police officers. However he turned with Carol to the older Dixon

"Carol , Sophia. I would like you to both meet Merle Dixon, this man will protect you both with his life" he felt Sophia curl tighter to him, as Carol shrunk back wondering if the man would hurt them, even though Beth had told her all about the brother's over the years.

Merle expecting the reaction from the females, stopped in his steps, lifting his face he looked first into Carol's eyes, a smile across his face

"I ain't gonna hurt ya sweetie, had a ma that was in the same place you two are now. Glad ya finally got those balls to walk away. Ain't going to allow anything to happen to you or little one." Carol listened to his words, whilst watching his eyes, stepping slowly forward she put her hand out.

"I believe you Merle and it is good to meet you. Did your Ma get out?" Merle ducked his head

"No mam, she didn't she chose to stay with the bastard, pardon ma language, I shouldn't say that in front of ya little one"

"It's ok Merle, please go on" Carol was curious about this tall man, who if she had seen any other time she would have ran a mile in the opposite direction. Yet for some reason she trusted him, he had made her feel safe.

"He beat her to death in front of me and ma lil brother"

"I am so sorry to hear that, Beth said you and your brother, Daryl ,were meant to be meeting me. Where is he?" Merle shocked at her questions didn't think twice to reply

"Ya meet him later, he.. well..." He found it so hard to speak, yet knew this woman would not judge either of them. Grateful though when Herschel took over the conversation

"Honey what Merle is trying to say is Daryl is coming to terms with what has happened in his childhood through to" stopping he took a breath, thinking how easily it could be Sophia they were talking about one day further down the line.

" well through to almost adulthood. He still suffers Carol, today was a bad day, this is why I wanted you both out sooner. I don't want Sophia to suffer like the Dixon boys did. Just want you away from Ed and safe at our farm. Beth and Maggie cannot wait to see you" Carol half smiled at Merle, as he nodded at her, she felt more grateful than ever that she had excepted Herschel help, hopefully Sophia would not suffer like she could sense both Merle and Daryl had and still were.

"I am so grateful Herschel, we both are, I cannot wait to see Beth, Maggie, and settle in our room. She has told me so much about your brother Merle I believe they are very close" smiling with a knowing look.

"Sugar Beth and Daryl are, well lets just say she hit out at him and ..."

"No, never would Beth hurt him, she loves that man, she has told me. ho.." she saw the confusion in Merle's eyes, then looked at her Uncle.

"I guess I must have got it wrong. What happened?" she knew she was being nosey now, yet she needed to work it out in her head, Beth had seemed so happy on the phone when she was seeing Daryl, she had not mentioned they had split, she was hoping for a marriage. Had he hurt her feelings and she hit out, never had she known Beth to hurt anyone it was not in her nature. She was kind, loving and the best person she knew. What had Daryl Dixon done to her cousin?

"You have no need to worry about Beth, sweetheart, we need to get you over to the farm, before Ed heads home. We only have a limited time slot, and I know both Rick and Shane have to be seen doing their jobs to ensure nothing comes back on them" Carol nodded, she would leave it for now, she would be finding out the truth then god help this Daryl Dixon if he had hurt her little Beth.


	4. Chapter 4

The heat getting worse as they headed down the dusty road towards the farm. Carol glanced at Sophia a soft smile crossing her face, she knew her daughter felt uncomfortable in the small car, yet not once had she complained as they left the outskirts of the city, she had only known.

"You ok sweetie?" Sophia opened the window further, allowing what little breeze, caused by the movement of the car, cool her sweaty skin.

"Yes mama" Carol reached for her hand squeezing it, waiting for the question her daughter constantly asked over the last few hours

"He won't find us will he?" Carol's stomach churned, her thoughts going to Daryl, then back to Sophia. She sent a silent prayer up hoping this fear would eventually leave Sophia, she did not wish her to suffer any more and certainly not like the younger Dixon still was.

"Ya Uncle got me and my bro to look after ya sugar. Ain't no way ya excuse of a Pa is getting anywhere near ya. I promise ya that both ya" Merle had been silently listening to the young girl, in the back of their small car, hearing her fears, her anguish that her daddy would find them. Not on this Dixon's watch and certainly not on Daryl's either, Merle had a feeling deep down that this small woman and child would bring his younger brother back to them all.

Carol had been speaking to Merle over the course of their journey to her Uncle's farm, allowing him to ask questions, without stepping over boundaries. For some reason he felt protective of the small mousey woman, like an older brother, proud that she had believed in herself to get them away from a situation that could only get worse, ended probably in death for either or even both of them.

"You keep saying that Mr Dixon, but my daddy he knows people" shifting his large body around he sat further up leaning towards Sophia.

"And ya Uncle knows people. I know it will take ya time honey to know ya safe, both ya and ya ma. I understand that more than ya know. When ya Uncle took Daryl and I in after the sh... stuff we saw."

* * *

Daryl's body was cold and numb even though the heat of the day burnt through the trees. He had no idea how long he knelt there in the one place. His fingers bloody from dragging them through the dirt and rubble of the forest floor. Lifting his head slowly the sweat pouring down his head, beads running down his chest, unnoticed, he looked up towards the bright sun. Lifting a heavy arm to shield his eyes, he felt drained emotionally and physically. His body raw with what he had subjected it too, his skin burning from the sun. Mouth dry as the dessert, he attempted to lick his cracked lips, hell he was damn lucky he came too, any longer and heat stroke would have set in, if it had not already. Pushing himself to his knees, his aching body refusing to cooperate,frustrated at himself for staying out as long as he had. Calling himself all the names he could, and a few his Pa made up, he finally got up on shaky knees. Looking at his hands, Daryl saw the damage he had inflicted, the skin rubbed raw, bleeding in places. The pain now slowly coming through to his brain, almost screaming he forced his shaky legs to move, he felt like he was moving in mud clinging to him pulling him down. No more, he was no longer going to allow the past to pull him down, he had shed the last of his tears for the little boy he was. Now the time had come to be the man that Herschel and Merle had convinced him he was. A few small steps took him to the small shady tree, not far from the babbling stream, that he and Beth sat near only a few days back, laughing. The noise of the water sounded like heaven if that is what you could call it. Cool water was just what his aching body required. Stumbling to the small stream he sank to his knees, cupping his hands to bring the sweet nectar to his parched lips. Gasping with joy as the liquid ran down his dry throat, and heated skin as he splashed himself with the cold water, surprised his skin did not hiss from the contact.

He had to sort it out with Beth, rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him earlier he headed towards the farm his legs and body now stronger, Daryl, slipped inside, hoping she was home. Edging around the corner of the hall leading to the kitchen his eyes glanced up to the clock, shit how long had he been out there?. Damn he should have been out with Merle picking that stupid cousin of Beth's up, he hated her even more now, after all it was her fault that Beth had hit out at him. Her fault the memories had come rushing back in! it was all her damn fault hating Carol for it. It was a good thing he had not driven to pick her up he would have told her exactly what he thought of her, how pathetic she was staying with an abusive bastard, most importantly how she was already ruining the friendship Beth and he had. In turn it would make a him her enemy and for once in his life he didn't care, she would have all she deserved coming to her.

* * *

The afternoon sun beat down on the two vehicles that trudged down the gravel roadway leading through the cattle gate to the yard enclosed within the walls of the farm house and surrounding barns. Herschel had surrounded his family with protection from the outside world, with enclosed walls and locked gates. His pride and joy was his farm and he would protect it and his family with all he had. Ed was not the only dangerous person that the Greene family had come across in their lives, in fact to Herschel Greene, Ed was a small ant in a big field, compared to the men he had dealt with over the years. So safety was a priority to him, yet still allowing them freedom of the fields and outstretched lands as far as the eye could see.

As Carol guided her car over the grid, she felt her fear slowly evaporating from her veins, the warmth of safety cascaded over her skin. Looking up at the beautiful walls, covered with hanging flowers, beautiful baskets and climbing roses, the place looked like heaven. She had forgotten how at home she always felt when she came to see them. Pulling the car to a stop outside the large double doors of the farms entrance, she smiled again, she was home, they were safe. Merle climbed from the car tapping Carol on the shoulder telling her he was off to find his brother, and he would see her later. Nodding she thanked him for being there on the journey, as he walked off, she turned to see Sophia curled up in a small ball holding on to the teddy she had been given years ago from Beth.

"Sophia honey time to wake up" Nudging the small girl gently not willing to scare her, she waited patiently whilst Sophia woke up.

"Wow mummy is this? Are we, Is that a stable?" Carol's laughter filled the air, it was wonderful to see her daughter so happy, so excited

"All in good time Sophia, but yes sweetie that's the stables and I am sure Beth will love to take you riding, and there's the old creek down through the small clump of trees, mummy use to swim there, oh Sophia we are safe now darling" Hearing the creek of the steps leading up to the house, Carol reached for the handle of her car door, stepping out glad to stretch her legs, she glanced up to see a large figure hidden within the shadows of the porch, the sun behind making it to difficult for her to see who it was. Shielding her eyes, helping Sophia from the car, she cradled her daughter to her.

Watching as Herschel walked up the steps towards the looming figure.

"Carol honey come on up sweetie want you to met Daryl, Merle's brother" both Carol and Daryl stood to attention, so this was the stupid bitch that all the fuss was about he thought as he looked down at her, his eyes still hidden from view.

Carol's body stiffened, knowing he was watching her from the darkness of the porch, so this was the bastard that had hurt her Beth.


	5. Chapter 5

Carol felt the anger coming from deep within her, she wanted to hit out at this self centred man. Clenching her hands by her sides it took all her will power and more not to rush at him, then she thought of what he had been through as a child, how he had suffered and still was. Shaking her head she took a deep breath in, no he had hurt Beth and for that he would suffer, not today but soon.

"Herschel" the deep voice spoke, sending a shiver down Carol's spine, straining to see what he looked like yet frustrated as the shadows still enclosed him. Daryl nodded his welcome to the older man, his eyes not yet on the woman standing in the sun, he moved a little further into the light. Casting his blue eyes over the small mouse that stood with the little girl clinging to her side, it was disgusting to see. Sneering almost growling he moved further towards the steps leading to the outside and the warmth of the early afternoon sun.

"Ya seen Beth?" Daryl turned to Herschel wishing he could just get the hell away from the woman, as he looked at Herschel his eyes kept sneaking over to her, his body reacting in a way it had never with any woman, what the hell was going on, no surely not, not her!. His face reddening as he felt the reaction within his body, telling his dick to calm the fuck down he placed his back to her.

"No son, you OK now?" Herschel ignorant of the situation placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder, letting the younger man know he was there when he was ready to talk.

"Yea just need to speak to Beth" he nodded, not flinching from the older man's touch which was getting easier in time.

"And why do you want to see Beth. You want to hurt her again?" Carol was so proud of herself for keeping quiet, now shocked when the words came out.

"What ya say Bitch?" Daryl was down the steps within seconds straight in her face, his lips pulled back as he snarled the words at her.

"Daryl !" Herschel shocked at the man's actions, walking towards them, seeing Sophia crouch behind Carol in fear

"Oh as if your actions will scare me. Your brother told me all about you Daryl Dixon and you upset my Beth now calm the hell down you are scaring my daughter" Carol finally looked at the man, he was all anger and piss, but boy was he handsome from his shaggy hair that covered most of his eyes, which she noticed were a blue, to the strong cheek bones, and his scruff, she d aren't let her eyes venture any lower, but she was damn sure he had muscles upon muscles and she so wanted to push him some more. Wow if he was like this when angry what was he like when... Putting a stop to her thoughts as she heard his swift intake of breath. She met his eyes seeing the raw desire in his, so she was not the only one effected.

"Ya listen to me woman, ain't non of ya damn business ya spent more time making sure ya kid was safe from ya abusive husband then …." the words were slapped from his mouth, his hand coming up towards her. Carol bent down in fear, what had she done.

"Daryl! Calm the fuck down bro" Merle having looked in the barn hearing the raised voices rushed back to see the last few seconds. Grabbing Daryl's arm he held tight mumbling words to the younger man.

"Merle take him for a run we need some supplies from town please" Herschel kept his voice calm, not wishing to escalate the anger in Daryl any more

Lifting her head Carol looked up seeing the anger slowly retreat from the man, deep down she knew he would never have hit her. It was just a reaction to being hit, a reflex to all he had learned whilst growing up. Reaching out she touched the red mark on his cheek, the smooth skin soft under her touch, what she would give to kiss it better, to feel that anger aimed at her in bed. What was wrong with her, she was getting turned on by violence, no this was so wrong, her eyes never moved from his, as his registered the changes in her body.

Daryl may be slow on some things, when it came to woman, but seeing the desire creeping into her eyes, had him aching. Wrestling his arm from Merle, he lifted her face to his.

"Sorry" was all he said, as she continued to touch his face. Her fingers so soft, he wanted them on his body, running down his scars. Her lips kissing them better, he knew she could see how he felt, his eyes always showed the truth.

"I'm sorry, I've never and would..." he stopped her shaking his head, both had been itching for a fight, and even though not settle he would leave it for now.

"Carol come on sweetie " looking up at Herschel she had not even noticed Sophia had slipped past and was standing next to him on the porch, moving away she went towards the house , a hand on her arm stopped her. Lips moved to her ear, the breath from them causing goosebumps along her skin, she already knew who it was. Her body on high alert around the younger Dixon

"If ya as passionate as that in bed darlin' I can't wait" with that he walked off, listening to the nagging Merle lashed out, casting a glance over his shoulder he watched her walk into the house, head held high, a smirk on his lips when she too glanced over hers. He was having her, one way or another that woman would be under him. None had peaked his interest so fast and quick as she had and he knew she felt the same way. She would be fire and passion in bed, and he was going to be the one to coax it out of her. That husband of hers had beaten it down, it was time for Daryl Dixon to bring it out, his body actually shivered as he climb in the truck. His eyes closing as Merle carried on with his rant, Daryl could almost feel her nails racking down his back already.

"Ya listening to me boy, that was just bang outta order, so ya pissed at Beth, Ya leave Carol alone she's had it bad Daryl her and that little one, they need our protection not ya anger!" Merle was still reeling from the way Carol had hit his brother. Or more so the reaction his brother had done, never did he think the boy would hurt her. From where he was standing he was damn sure Daryl was reaching out to pull her to him to kiss her hard. He had felt the tension in his brothers body, the younger Dixon had met his match. For the first time in Daryl's life he had met someone he ached to have, who for some reason wanted him too.

"Yeah Merle I heard ya" Daryl smirked as he thoughts went x-rated of the things he was going to do...

"AND GET HER OUTTA YA HEAD" Slamming his hand on the door, Daryl threw him a look, Merle always had to spoil it for him.

* * *

"Carol!" entering the house her thoughts still on Daryl, her body aching with a need she had never felt in her life . Men and sex frightened her, yet the feelings Daryl brought up made her wish she was more beautiful, stunning, like the wonderful woman who threw herself in her arms

"Oh Beth honey it's s good to see you" Hugging the younger woman in a tight embrace she felt like she was finally home. Glancing up she saw Herschel watching she knew he would eventually have questions about what had gone on between her and Dixon, but for now he would leave it, nodding at her, guiding Sophia into the kitchen for some food and a cool left the two women to chat happy that they had each other.

"I am so glad you escaped Carol, Sophia has grown so much, yet you both have that scared look. You will be protected here Merle and Daryl will make sure, as well as Daddy , Maggie and I, Oh you will love it here" as Beth continued, yet Carol saw the way she flinched slightly at the mention of Daryl's name.

"Beth honey, take a breath, now tell me what on earth has gone on between you and Daryl. You were so happy. I thought wedding..." Beth shoke her head

"No...oh god no... we tried Carol I really tried with him, god I love that man so much, and all he wants to be is friends. I am not sure if I can accept it" the tears now falling down her cheeks. Her hurt so clear in her face

"But darling why on earth did you..."

"I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR THAT MAN CAROL, EVEN TRIED TO GET HIM JEALOUS WITH CARL, HOW PATHETIC AM I?" Carol hated the way she screamed her pain, when she herself had been thinking of Daryl too. How could she even have those thoughts, when Beth was hurting like this and so in love with him. Brushing the younger girls hair from her face she whispered soothing words as Beth broke down crying, grateful to confess her love and pain.

"I made him feel it was a mutual agreement Carol, the split was mainly his idea, I hate being away from him. I hate not feeling his lips on mine. Carol want do I do?"


	6. Chapter 6

The day had passed so quickly the evening coming in, as the air cooled. Carol sat on the porch in the over sized rocking chair sipping on her coffee, watching the sun setting with beautiful reds and orange lights cast across the darkening sky, from the glow. Dinner had been a joyous affair and she had never heard Sophia so happy, the little girl was settling in well already.

Carol had no watch but time here was unlimited, she had no where to go, no time limit, for the first time in years her time was hers and hers alone do with what she liked, and at that moment her thoughts cast to Daryl and how he would spend the time with her, his words from earlier still clear in her head.

Sipping the hot drink, lost in her thoughts, the footsteps were almost on her before she sensed she was not alone.

"You thinking hard there sweetheart?" Smiling up at Herschel, she nodded at him.

"Been a long day, thank you so much Herschel, it's …." struggling to keep her voice straight, she felt the last of her worries fall from her heavy shoulders.

"Now don't you go getting upset honey, Little Sophia is settling in already you would think she has been here for years. Beth has just finished reading that story to her, she's asleep already. So you just enjoy this time. Do you want to talk yet honey? I've left you alone, but if you need to talk I am here" Carol shook her head, but thanked him for the offer. Getting slowly to his feet, he pulled her up into his arms and hugged her tight.

"I know Herschel, and I will soon, just want to enjoy the peace , take time to get over the things and heal. He did a lot of damage to me mentally and physically. I have bruises and scars, I know with your love and support I will, in fact Sophia and I will heal quickly. I am so grateful to you all" Pulling her in tight,he knew that was all he would get from her for now. Kissing her on the head, he walked back into the house, letting her battle her demons and come to terms that both of them were now safe away from the thing called Ed.

Coming out from the shadows, at the side of the house, Daryl waited until the door gently shut behind Herschel, then slowly walked up the steps, ensuring his footsteps were quiet. He was not wishing to scare her, but having the upper hand on this situation between them would help him, He had no damn idea what hold this little pixie had over him, she made him hot and hard and very much alive. For an unknown reason he felt anger at the words he had overheard that man she had called a husband would suffer for what he had done to both his woman and child. Halting in his steps his brain going in overdrive, what the hell did he say "his woman" where the hell did that come from?. OK she had been in his thoughts from the moment he set eyes on her, when she challenged him all he wanted to do was push her to the dusty ground and take her hard and quick, not caring who the hell saw him. Merle had ripped into him most of the afternoon telling him she was off limits, she was still coming to terms with what happened and to stay well away from her, if all he could think about was getting his dick wet. Smirking at that, Merle was right on one thing he wanted her and he was going to have her.

Carol could feel a presence around her, her body reacting with butterflies in the stomach, was someone out there watching? Oh god had Ed found them already, glancing towards the road, controlling her breathing, trying her best not to worry. Forcing her breathing back to normal, when she saw the large gates and the walled area, Ed would have to get through the locked gates before he even got to her. So what was causing her stomach to flutter, the hairs on the back of her neck to spike up. Turning towards the house she saw him, standing there leaning against the wall behind where she sat, not a care in the world

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME DIXON!?" Shouting at him in anger, how dare he scare her like that. Damn she should have kept her voice down others will be running out if she was not careful and she did not wish to wake up Sophia with her scream, it would frighten her.

"Calm the hell down woman, ain't going to hurt ya." Moving closer to her, he could hear the change in her breathing, so he had scared her had he?., she was worse then a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. What did you think creeping up on me like that you stupid hi…..." before she could finish her rant he had her mouth under his, arms wrapping around her small waist, as he pulled her off the chair into his hard body. His tongue demanding entry into her warm mouth, almost laughing at her struggling against him, as she finally opened up allowing him entry to taste her. Hell he was so turned on, his cock hard and ready, aching to slide into her. Twisting them both pushing her against the cold bricks of the house, he could not stop his body from thrusting against hers. Lifting her arms up above her head, their tongues battled for domination, he couldn't get enough of this woman in his arms, never had he been pushed so quickly over the edge like she was doing to him now. His leg thrust in between hers allowing him to push further into her forcing her to acknowledge what she did to him.

"Fuck woman I need ya bad" his lips now at her ear after ripping them from hers to get some much needed air. Carol lost herself in this man, the moment his lips met hers she was gone, yes she tried to fight him, but what was the point they both knew where this would end. Like him she had never felt this way, after all Ed had done to her she promised herself no man would get close to her again, guess promises were meant to be broken

"What are you?..." her words stopping on a soft moan when his teeth bit into her neck, his mouth sucking hard, following with the soft glide of his tongue soothing the bite, holding her arms to the wall, in one hand his other slid down to her top slipping underneath feeling the soft skin of her stomach, loving how she moved into his touch

"Please...oh god" her words escaping her lips on another moan this time a little louder as her body gave itself over to him. She should stop this, she was disfigured under her clothes, no man would want her when they saw. Reality came in, pushing her body against his, trying to stop the wonderful torture he was subjecting her to.

"Daryl please I can't'...' his lips stopping her again, his fingers ghosting up her stomach, feeling the scars he knew were there, after all he had heard most of the conversation with Herschel. To him they were proof she had survived the ordeal, and in time she would see his, he no longer cared how damaged his body was, not with her.

"I need ya Carol, can't ya feel what ya doing to me. ..." her lips sunk into his neck and bit him hard after all he had marked her,

"Fuck woman, I'm gonna cum in my pants if ya continue, I don't care Carol about the damage he has done. I want to love ya, show ya what it is like to be wanted, needed and lo..." what was he saying he almost told her loved, swallowing his words back he prayed she didn't hear. Feeling her fight him, he felt as if cold water had been thrown over them to cool him down, yet it was reality sinking in, allowing her to move a little, he released the hold on her arms. Both still shaking with the desire that had been rushing through them. Daryl took a few shaky steps back when she pushed him away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Pushing past him she bent over to get her body and thoughts under control. Pushing his hand through his damp shaggy hair, he gulped in some much needed air. How the hell had they lost control so quickly, reaching out a hand to her, he took it back when she brushed him off.

"Don't touch me, oh god we almost... I...with you...Beth will kill me" Daryl could see how upset she was, and that had not been his intention, saying that almost taking her on the porch had not been his intentions either, her words finally bursting through the fog in his brain.

"Beth? What the hell as she got to do with this?" Carol looked up at him, seeing the confusion clear in his eyes, He had no idea, not one incline of the younger girls feelings. Standing upright her hands on her hips she looked him up and down, seeing his body react to her scrutiny.

" Beth has a lot to do with it Daryl, that girl loves you and I will not do anything to hurt her" how it hurt Carol to say those words, she would lose him now, even though she had never really had him. Beth was sure a lucky woman, because that man could make her forget everything for awhile. Being in his arms, feeling his passion made her feel like a woman a sexy one at that, which was something Ed had always tried to kick out of her, until eventually she believed his cruel words.

"Carol, I don't love Beth I never have. Why would I want a child, when I have a beautiful woman in front of me, who almost came apart in my arms" his hands running again through his hair keeping the bangs from his eyes. Letting her see that he was telling her the truth.

"No this must never happen again it was wrong, please just leave me alone to heal, to move on from what I suffered. You need to tell Beth how you feel, but if you hurt her Dixon I will never forgive you" turning on her heels she walked quickly to the door, casting one regretful glance over him she rushed into the house, hoping the tears that were threatening to fall waited until she reached the safety of her room. She had only been at Herschel's one day and already she felt she had to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Shaking his head, he watched her disappear into the house, she could deny it all she damn well wanted, he had no intention of leaving her alone. Why did she bring Beth up though?, they were history, she was too young for him, after all they had agreed to be friends. If Beth had told her different then he had to sort that out. Carol was his, she belonged to him. Lighting a cigarette he headed towards the barn, where his bike was housed. He need the open road, a time to think.

"Ya off out?" Merle was sat in the dark, a cigarette burning in his fingers.

"Yeah, need some alcohol" He replied making sure the cigarette butt was placed in the small bucket, Herschel kept around the place, for them.

"Think I may join ya, Stay away from her bro she needs to mend" Merle had seen the exchange between them on the porch, waiting in case he was needed to pull his brother away. She was too like their mum, fragile at the moment, but he could see there was a fire in her, that he knew would come forth soon enough, He had seen that earlier when she took on his brother, this was certainly going to be an interesting time.

"Can't do that Merle" His eyes went to the house, a light came on in the room next door to his, a smirk came across his face, so Herschel had put her next to him. That would mean, she would be sharing the en suite bathroom, oh the idea's of what he could do, were already forming, in his twisted mind. He continued to watch as she shut the curtains, not missing her looking through the window, could she see him?. Shaking his head, bad mistake there Herschel, very bad mistake. Merle saw him glance to the lit up room, damn had they not put her in another room?, originally she was next to Beth's. Why was she in the one next to Daryl's?.

* * *

Carol moved inside the dimly lit house, hearing Herschel watching Television, she headed up the stairs, her feet hardly making a noise. Trying her best to stem the tears, she didn't see Beth standing in the shadows. Had no idea, the girl had seen it all on the porch, having come down to tell her Sophia was settled, she had seen Daryl kiss her, she had never seen him like that. He was out of control., all he wanted was Carol. He had never been that way with her, was it because he felt she was too young to take his passion?. Or did he really see her as just a friend?. She saw Carol check on Sophia, before going into the adjoining room, a few minutes later she heard her crying. Beth's heart broke, part wanted to go and hug her, tell her all would be ok. The other half wanted to hate her for what had happened earlier. Yet she couldn't hate her, Carol had not asked for what Daryl did, yet she never pushed him away. It was clear Daryl had strong feelings for her cousin, and she had only been there a day.

Shutting the curtains in the large room, Carol sank to the floor, tears falling down her cheeks, biting her hand as she tried to stem the sound, use to being quiet. Her eyes glanced around the room, how beautiful it was, from the pale cream walls, and warm wood. To the plush thick carpet, rocking chair, with a few of her books on the small table, that also had a reading lamp on, so she could relax at night. The large bed looked so inviting, and she knew the sheets, pillows and mattress would be the softest she had ever felt. Herschel and his family had ensured it was done, especially to her needs, even her clothes had been put away. Crawling to her feet, she went to check what the other door lead too. Surprised when she saw the beautiful en suite room, with shower and large Victorian bath, it was as if they had seen inside her deepest secrets, decorated as she had imagined. There was another door on the opposite side of the bathroom, walking to it, she twisted the handle, wondering where it led to. Thinking it would be the hallway, she was shocked to see a darken room, a little smaller than hers, from what she could see from the light shining from the bathroom. It smelled of him, walking a little further in, she tried to see some sign that it belonged to him, or maybe his brother?.

"That's Daryl's room he won't be happy seeing you in here" Carol jumped at Beth's voice, she hadn't even heard her come in. Hiding her face, she shut the door behind her.

"I didn't... I mean..." Oh god what was she doing, her thoughts were all over the place.

"It's ok, come on you need to rest, you are safe here Carol. Please just rest, shall I go make you a cup of tea?" Carol nodded, thanking her, she waited until Beth left, before locating some sleeping clothes, she quickly changed, she would shower properly tomorrow, feeling so exhausted with it all. Sitting in the rocking chair, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Beth's good side won out, she couldn't stand to hear Carol upset any longer, the woman had suffered enough. Heading into Carol's room she was surprised not to see her, walking into the en suite bathroom, she smiled when she saw Carol inch further into Daryl's room. He would go crazy, if she knew she was in there, so she spoke up. She knew Carol was hiding her tears, she looked so drained and exhausted. Doing the one thing she could think of she offered her love and sympathy, then offered to make a tea, she remembered how much Carol loved her tea. Heading towards the stairs she quickly checked on Sophia, smiling at her, fast asleep cuddling the teddy she had given her years ago. She could be grown up about this, if Daryl wanted Carol and she wanted him, she would step back, she had chance to meet others, for the two broken people they were, this could be their one chance at happiness and surely they both deserved that ,after all they had gone through.

* * *

"Carol" she spoke softly not wishing to scare her, Maggie had not long since been in from her date with Glen, she had seen her earlier, but had to rush out. Carol jumped and turned to the voice.

"Hi honey, how did your night go?" She glanced around, letting her eyes adjust to the light, noticing the cold tea next to her, that Beth must have brought in earlier, along with a glass of water, which she sipped, her mouth so dry.

"It was great Carol, you will get to meet him tomorrow, you will love him. Hey enough about me, I saw your light on and thought it would be better you went to bed" her smile warm

"Thanks sweetie, I don't know how long I was out for, Beth was making me a tea and I guess it's all caught up with me." her body felt stiff for sleeping in the chair, her legs numb as they were underneath her.

"Do you want me to help you?" Carol shook her head, smiling at the younger woman.

"Just getting old honey, give me a minute and I will be ok"

"Maggie I got her, ya go to bed darlin" Carol felt her heartbeat kick up a notch, hearing his voice at the door. He couldn't see her like this, in her shorts and cropped top, not after what had happened earlier in the evening.

"Ok Daryl thanks, Night Carol" She smiled at Maggie,saying good night to her whilst ,trying to hide her fear, as the man who had taken up most of her thoughts, walked in. He looked windswept, his leather jacket hanging off his shoulder, his t-shirt stuck to him. Damn he looked hot, her eyes glanced up his body, and her mouth went dry. Daryl hadn't missed her look, made him hard that she was studying him. He had done his best to get his mind off her as Merle had drummed into him, even danced with one the local girls, but nothing. All he could think about was this woman sat in front of him, looking sleepy and sexy as hell. Even the two beers he managed to drink, didn't work. Nothing would work, until he had her under him.

"So where ya want me?" If that wasn't a loaded question, thought Carol. She could see the smirk on his face as he waited. Oh she could have fun with this one, uncaring she replied back

"On the bed" his smirk becoming bigger as he leaned a little further into her space.

"On my own or with ya?" He dropped his leather jacket on the floor and reached for her, letting her get her bearings as the feeling came back into her body. His eyes watching her every move, she was stunning, from her creamy legs, to the top of her head. His body ached to have her, anyway she would damn well let him.

"Now Daryl we hardly know each other" she smirked as she let him guide her to the bed

" Not even a day darlin and ya got me taking ya to bed" he couldn't resist saying.

"You are helping me Daryl, nothing else, it's too soon" She had to stop this stupidity, this wasn't like her.

"Still won't change what I wanna do to ya darlin" He didn't miss the shiver of her body, or the way the goosebumps came up on her exposed skin. His lips ghosted her neck, he had to see if it was as soft as he thought, his tongue snaked a slow path from the side of her neck to her ear.

"What...do...you want to do to me?" He words unable to form, as her whole body reacted to his touch. His mouth was near her ear, nipping the lobe

"Ya know damn well what I wanna do to ya woman. Need to know if ya let me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You make it sound so tempting" A soft smile on her lips when he placed her on the edge of the bed, shaking her head whilst her hand reached out, as if to stop him coming any closer.

"Ya can keep fighting me Carol, but we both know how this will end" He was confident, more to do with what little alcohol he had in his system, then anything else, Bending down in front of her, when she lowered her eyes. He looked up through his hair, his blue eyes almost hidden from view,yet she could see the desire and need in them.

"How can you possibly imagine how this will end Daryl?" The flash of lust in his eyes, unmissable, she felt her body heat up as he inched that little bit closer, crossing into her space

"Both of us naked and me buried so deep inside ya we don't know where ya begin and I end" Her gasp, and tinge of red that flushed her cheeks, made him even harder, if that was possible. Carol had never felt so turned on, just by words, in all her life no man had spoken to her like this. Glancing down at his jeans, she could easily see how much he wanted her, or was that from a woman he met in the bar, she could smell the alcohol he had consumed. Though it was nothing to the stench that came from Ed when he had been out all night.

"It's all for ya darlin, you got me this way. Ya wanna do something about it?" He inched closer, opening her legs, so he could move in between them. His left hand ghosting along her thigh feeling her soft skin under his calloused hands. She felt so smooth to his touch, his body moved further into hers. His right hand skimming through her hair, pulling her face closer, his mouth taking hers hard, his tongue forcing her to open up to his, letting him taste her deeply. Carol moaned at his taste, cigarettes, beer and mint. She had to push him away, this was all too soon, her arms moved, her brain screaming to push him from her. Shocking herself when they entwined around his neck, deepening the kiss. Who the hell was she kidding it was too soon, she had not had a sex life for months, avoiding Ed at all costs. Her body ignited as he moved her back, towering over her as he dominated her mouth. Tongues tangled, played, hands moving over skin, clothes moved to the side. Carol had a moment of self doubt, trying to push him away, it did no good, he was too big and she was too damn aroused. His mouth worked hers, his tongue tasting every crevice in hers, hands ran down her body. Pulling her, tighter to his, she was shocked when she felt him grow harder, had she turned him on as much as he did her?. Finally moving away so they could catch their breath, Daryl moved his hot mouth to her neck, sucking, for some unknown reason he wanted to mark her as his. Brand her, crushing her body into the bed, he pushed his erection into her. Let her feel what she did to him, he wanted to fuck her senseless, sod the consequences.

"Ya wanna stop, ya tell me now!" His word's deep mumbled against the mark, he had now left, on her neck. No, thought Carol, this wasn't right, she was still married, even though she was applying for divorce. Yet she couldn't believe she, Carol Peletier, was turning him on this quick and so hard. Daryl had never been this hard, it usually took time to work him up, but damn not with her. What the hell did she have on him?, he moved away, then had second thoughts and pulled her back, pressing her deeper, into the bed, his hands ripping her clothes from her body . He looked at her, he was spellbound, fuck her body was beautiful, taking her arms he slowly let his hands slide down them, around her. His eyes ignoring the damage on her stomach, yet he felt scars too on her back,feeling her stiffen in his arms, how badly had Ed damaged her porcelain skin?.

"What the hell did he do to ya darlin?" he tried to see, but she wouldn't move, looking into her eyes, he could see the tears forming. Kissing her softly, he waited his hands now bracing him above her. Hers covering the long scar across her skin, just above her belly button.

"Tell me Baby " he wanted to rip the bastard apart, wondering at the change in him, Had he not been disgusted with her only hours ago, and now he had her naked under him, thinking about all the ways he could kill the bastard she was married too, why had he hurt his woman?. Yes His!, she and her little girl were his, yet he knew his thoughts were all over the damn place, it would be best he pulled away.

"I…... He... Daryl why do you...?" her hands brushed his hair from his face, so she could see into his eyes, seeing the anger not aimed at her, but the man that had hurt her.

"I hate, what he has done to ya Carol, ya don't deserve it," Carol clicked, he was being nice for one reason and one reason only, he wanted to fuck her, then he could tell all and sundry how easy she was. Ed's word's came rushing back all the names he had called her many times, horrible names, slut, whore. If she gave into Daryl, after meeting him only hours ago she would be that. No she couldn't, she wasn't some love struck dumb kid, she could read this idiot like a damn book. She had him where she wanted him though, by the fucking balls, now that would be a first. Having a man like Daryl, by the balls so to speak, would be a temptation to any woman, should she use this to her advantage?. No she wasn't like that and would never be.

"Leave it Daryl, get out"

" NO" He certainly wasn't leaving her now, did she not she get it?, hadn't he just shown her he wanted her. Fuck Ed, fuck anyone, he was going to have her as his. She had no idea the power, she had over him and he was going to go further with this, he had too.

"Please, don't make me scream for Herschel or your brother" moving closer to her, he took her lips again, his hands gentle on her naked stomach, he slid them up, his mouth ravishing hers. She jumped as his hand slipped under her, he bent his head. She was so perfect, her breasts fit into his hands, the rosy nipples begging to be sucked. Rubbing the extending nipple with his thumb, he heard her sharp intake of breath. Then a moan, if that was what she was like when he used his thumb, he just had to see what she was like when he used his mouth. Dropping his head he took her breast into his warm mouth, sucking like a child would its mother. Pulling it deeper and deeper into his warmth, then suddenly his teeth nipped the end. That was it for Carol, she screamed with pleasure, her hands pushing into his hair, almost ripping it out, when the feeling ripped through her body. Daryl couldn't stop, she was so responsive, nipping again he then moved to the other, taking his time he did the same with the other, loving the way her body was his to control. He knew the minute her hands touched his, he would be hers to control as she wished. Keeping the upper hand for the time being, he feasted on her.

Feeling his lips on her, his hands roaming down her body, turned her on, this man was making her ache, his mouth moved down from her lips to her chin then to her neck, back to the damage on her stomach, which he kissed softly.

"One day darlin you will tell me what happened to ya. This scar honey makes you so beautiful, shows me how strong ya are, how special" he whispered as he kissed it again. Moving down her throat with his soft kisses, to her neck, his tongue lightly ran a path along her collar bone, placing kisses along the soft downwards to her aching, heavy breasts, his mouth sucking the tips in deep and his tongue, flicking the sensitive ends. She felt the pleasure shoot to her core, gripping his hair in her hands she wanted to keep him there all night, what he was doing to her, had her on fire for him. Feeling her body move, she arched her back up to him thrusting her breasts into his mouth, Daryl pulled himself to his knees removing his mouth for a moment, whilst he stripped his clothes away, she was stunning, and if he was a stronger man, he would have left her the hell alone, as he didn't deserve someone this damn perfect. Watching her in the soft light, from the lamp by the bed, he moved to shut and lock the bedroom door, not wanting anyone or anything disturbing them. Carol felt like screaming, where was he going?, surely he wasn't leaving her like this, on edge and aching to be taken.

"Please" her body felt cold without his, she wanted his warmth around her, comforting her, loving her.

"Please what darlin? Moving back to the bed, he slowly climbed up her body, his blood rushing through his veins, his cock throbbing, keeping his full weight from her, yet still close, he kissed her breasts again, moving back to her mouth, to steal a deep kiss from her, all the time his hands touching and caressing her body, feeling her various scars, Ed had left on her. His mouth moved down kissing each one, as he told her over and over how special she was. Reaching her navel his tongue dipped in before heading south, never had she felt so turned on, he knew without trying, where her soft spots were, the ones, that made her want to scream his name in pleasure. Moving down, he kissed along her thighs, nipping as he did, loving the taste of her soft skin.

"I want to mark ya Carol, make everyone know ya mine" words whispered against the skin of her thigh.

"Do it" she wanted to be owned by him, branded by him. Daryl took the tender flesh, on the inside of her thigh, into his mouth and sucked hard, biting and sucking, until he was happy, it would bruise. Removing his mouth, his finger glided over the mark, happy he had done it. Carol stared at it, had he really just done that?, she wanted more on her, let the world know she was owned. His goatee had left slight redness on her body, more so on her neck and chest, where he had been. She hoped he would mark her more, she had never wanted this with Ed, yet with this man she did.

"What if I want to brand you, tell everyone you I own you Daryl?" she was only teasing, no way would a man like Daryl ever allow that, he would never be branded by a woman, and certainly not a woman like her. Moving up he put his head to the side, exposing a part of his neck for her.

"Do it Carol. Fuckin do it" Carol couldn't believe it, she wasn't going to let him ask again, moving her mouth to his neck she sucked and bit, leaving a large mark, that no person could mistake what it was, the force causing him to buck hard against her, the sensation, had him leaking.

"Thank you darlin" his kissed her, his mouth moved once again down her sensitive body, until he reached her legs, placing them over his shoulders his mouth found it's destination, the first flick of his tongue, on her most sensitive point had her calling his name. The second flick went deeper, as her hands went into his hair, the third stroke of his tongue, went deep in between her folds tasting the wetness that was pooling there, her body went tense, when, he moved his head and sucked on her clit, she couldn't stop herself, as the blood rushed through her body and she had her first climax of the night. Loving how she came apart in his arm, Daryl moved back up his fingers now where his mouth had been, his mouth now on hers so she could taste herself.

"That darlin is the first of many" Carol was shocked, what was this man capable off?, should she be sacred, as these thoughts ran through her head, he placed his throbbing cock at her wet entrance and slid in deep, her body stretched in slight pain at the width and length of him, yet he calmed her with soft kisses and caress's. Slowing his thrust until she felt comfortable with him inside her, her body relaxed and he thrust in again, a low moan coming from deep inside him, as he felt her warmth grip him tight.

"Wow darlin, ya so tight sweetheart, so fucking tight" moving out, he slid back in, slowly so as not to hurt her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her body lifting up to his, he knew then she fully accepted him, unable to stop himself he pulled out and pushed straight back in, loving the warmth she offered.

"Faster, Dixon. come on you can do better than that" smiling at him, the little minx wanted harder, faster, well god help her, now

"You want it darlin you got it" moving back out he slammed back in, taking her with a force he didn't know he had, pounding her small body into the bed, both enjoying the demanding force of their passion, never had either felt it like this, hard and fast, loving how they moved together, the bed moving with them. Both praying it didn't hit the wall, he could feel his balls tightening as her body gripped him.

"darlin I am close, please Carol … I want ya to..."

" Oh god Daryl. I'm going to cum" together they roared their release, his seed spilling deep inside her, Carol milking every last drop from his cock.

"MINE!" he shouted as he collapsed his shaking, sated body next to hers. Both were quivering from the aftermath, their bodies shining with sweat. Neither cared as he pulled the duvet over them, pulling her into his strong arms, he held her close as they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Beth had heard them, unintentionally, but still heard them, and even though it hurt, she knew this is what they both needed. Turning back along the hall way she headed back to bed, after checking on little Sophia, snuggling back under her covers she fell asleep, hoping one day she would find the passion, that both Carol and Daryl had found.

* * *

Pulling her within his embrace he settled them both under the covers, his lips kissing along her shoulder, still slick with sweat.

"Ya still gonna push me away after this?" He had to know, for his own sanity, after what they had just done, there was no way in hell he was letting her go.

"I don't think you would give me much choice Mr Dixon" Her words soft, but joking,, never had she come apart like she had in this man's arms, no way was she letting him go. Yet it was too soon, she had only left ED... Stop. Her inner voice screamed at her, it was never too soon, it was way too long, this is what she should have had with Ed. Yet she found it in Daryl's arms, on her Uncle's farm, she wished she had met him earlier.

"Ya damn right on that darlin, damn right. Ya mine and that little girl of yours. Fucking mine and I don't care how soon ya think it all is. Ain't no one gonna hurt ya again no one" his lips covering her, stopping any other words between them. Carol let him believe that, who was she to challenge something that took her breath away.

* * *

Sophia woke up, her eyes sleepy, fear coming over her, where was she? Who did this beautiful room belong to?. Eyes darting every where she clung to her teddy tight, tears threatening to fall. The pain was getting worse and she needed help, she had hid it for a two days now, but no longer.

"Mummy" she whispered afraid to shout out, in case her daddy came and found her, hurt her again, like he did a few day's ago. She never told her mummy what he had done, how hard he had hit her, rubbing her little stomach, it still hurt when she breathed, she had to be brave, more now for her mummy. Letting her feet fall to the thick carpet, she tenderly walked towards the door. Her ankle still felt sore too, maybe she would have to tell her mummy, yet she knew her mummy, had so much on her mind, keeping her safe. That was it they were at Uncle Herschel, he had saved them, her little heartbeat calmed some what. She still needed her mummy, swallowing hard, she used the door to aid her into the dimly lit hall, she had no idea which way Beth had said her mummy's room was. She hoped that the door opposite her was the one, reaching for the handle, she felt her ankle give way. Telling her self to keep quiet, as adults hurt you if you made a noise, she bit her lip hard, a small taste of blood seeped into her mouth. Crawling to the door,she opened the handle, the light by the bedside, cast a soft glow over the pair sleeping in the bed. She couldn't see who it was, her head felt light, she felt heavy.

"MUMMY!" she screamed out, as darkness took her.

* * *

Daryl lingered between sleep and awake, he had spent most of the night watching the beautiful woman sleep contently in his arms, he bet his life savings, that this was the first peaceful night sleep she had, had in years. His sensitive hearing, heard small feet outside on the carpet, then a bump, he was about to move Carol from his arms, when he heard the door opening, he was out of bed in seconds when he heard Sophia scream for Carol, grateful he had slipped on his sweat pants, he reached the little girl, before Carol came too.

"Sophia darlin, ya safe baby" picking her up, he moved her to the bed, as Carol got up her face pale

"Sophia, oh god what has..." Seeing the bruising on her stomach and the swelling of her ankle, Carol wanted to be sick, why had Sophia hidden this all from her?. Was she that bad of a mum, that her own daughter couldn't tell her?. She may never have known if her t-shirt had not rose up, or the damaged on her ankle.

"Carol honey, ya need to go get Herschel, Carol come on sweetie, it will be ok. Sophia would have told ya, bet she kept it quiet so ya didn't have more to worry about" He had seen the same actions with his mum.

"I...Oh god... she" her fear was coming in, anxiety taking any coherent thoughts from her, all she could do was watch as Daryl placed her daughter, on the bed

"Ya stay here darlin gonna get Her..."

"It's ok son, I'm here, heard the screaming. Oh god what has that bastard done to her?" Moving Daryl away from her, he gently pressed Sophia's tummy, his head shaking.

"Darlin" Daryl moved Carol into his arms, his words whispered in her ear, trying to bring her back from whatever hell, her head, had taken her too.

"What's going on?" Merle came in, taking in the scene, Carol wrapped around his brother, naked as the day she was born, and little Sophia out like a light on the bed. His face paling at the damage on her small body. If he ever caught up with the evil son of a bitch, that had done this, he would kill him, with his bare hands. Moving towards Daryl he whispered in his ear, before walking to the bed to see if he could help.

After Merle spoke to him Daryl slowly eased Carol towards the bathroom, glad that Herschel was to engrossed in checking Sophia out.

"No, I need to'..." before Carol got any more words out, he had her in the bathroom

"Ya need to put something on darlin, don't want anyone else seeing ya gorgeous body" nodding her head, he let him help her, into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that were left in the bathroom, from earlier.

"Wash ya face darlin, when she wakes up, she won't want to see ya red rimmed eyes, does nothing for ya" she softly smiled, letting him know , she knew he was trying to lighten the mood. Doing as he asked she wiped her face, trying to get herself together.

"She will be ok darlin, she is in safe hands" guiding her back out, Merle was on the phone, and from his words, he was calling an ambulance

"Carol honey, it looks like she has a broken ankle, and it looks like some damage to her ribs, I have Merle calling the emergency line. Honey she fainted with the pain, looks like she has been hiding this from you hasn't she?" All Carol could do was nod, grateful for the support of Daryl's arms, if he wasn't holding her up, she would be a mess on the floor.

"I...she..." Herschel rubbed her arm

"Honey, you have done nothing wrong, and I guess this little one thought she was helping by not telling you" Carol could no longer stem the crying, with Herschel and his kind word's and Daryl's support, she had come to the end of it all.

"I... he...oh god how many times has she been hiding this? I am useless, just like he says a useless good for nothing mum. To not even know she was hurting. What parent doesn't notice...I..."

"Ya stop them thoughts right there darlin. I mean it, don't let his negativity cloud ya judgement, Ya a great mum and that little girl is damn lucky to have ya" Herschel could see Daryl's words were sinking into her, not missing the small bit of strength that came into her eyes.

"I agree with him honey, and from what I can see, you have already progressed on to a better man" his words well meaning without malice, yet didn't stop either Daryl or Carol going red.

"I...we"

"Carol you do not have justify anything to me, honey, if you are happy that is all that matters. Now I'm going to get downstairs sorted ready for them to take her to the hospital. May I suggest you get warmer clothing on, as you will be there for hours. Ah Beth sweetie, glad you are here. Can you pack a overnight bag for Sophia. I am sure you know what she will like"

"What's happened Daddy? Carol?" she had heard the noises down the hall and had come to check

"It's Sophia honey, looks like Ed did some damage before they left" Herschel was doing his best to calm his anger, the man wasn't getting away with this shit, no way.

"Oh god, is …."

"Beth honey we need you to sort it out now if you don't mind"

"Of course, yes. Leave it with me" rushing to the little girl's room, her thoughts were on the man who had done this, she hoped either Daryl, Merle or her daddy would make him pay for what he had done to Sophia, and the years of abuse to Carol.

"Daryl, ya staying or going with Carol?" The younger man felt, his woman stiffen in his arms, did she not know he would follow her damn well anywhere?.

"No asking about it Herschel, ain't leaving them to go on their own" feeling her relax a little, turning her, to face him he looked in to her eyes

"Already told ya darlin, your mine, you and little one. Ain't moving from ya side". Smiling Herschel left them to get sorted.

"Lil bro do ya need me to come along too?. After your words, guess she's our family now" Merle continuing to rub Sophia's hand, letting her know she was not alone, anymore.

"It will be a ..." wondering if Merle would want to wait it out.

"Don't care how long it is. I'm coming with ya" settling on that he turned back to Sophia, whispering to her, even though he knew she would not respond.

"Go get changed darlin, ya want little Beth along too?' Carol nodded, it was all too much for her, she needed five minutes on her own, before the ambulance came. Heading into the bathroom she shut the door, just before the tears fell. She was no longer alone, years of making do on her own, making decisions and so forth were gone. She was being surrounded by love and support and it was overwhelming. The Dixon's and her family had taken her in, and were being what she always wanted a family.

Wiping the silly tears from her face, she grabbed a sweatshirt, from the side, telling herself to be strong for Sophia, and get through this. When they knew what the damage was, and how she would be sorted, she would sit Daryl down, as much as it pained her, Ed was right she was useless and Daryl could do so much better.

"Ya stop thinking woman and we will be fine" she hadn't even heard him come in, never mind walk behind her and place his chin on her shoulder, his hands wrapping around her waist.

"How did you?' his lips kissing the side of her neck, before looking into her eyes in the mirror

"Can see the cogs turning in ya damn head. Whatever is going on up in there darlin, ya ignore them. You and I we're good, we're special and deserve the happiness we find in each other's arms. Enough of this pussy talk, ambulance is here, and they are moving Sophia into it" Carol smiled, turning in his arms, she softly kissed him

"Thank you Daryl Dixon" taking his hand, they walked from the room together, Carol feeling stronger each step she took, all thanks to this man and her family, They would get through this together. As the reached the bottom step she was pleased to see Merle and Beth ready to go with them. Merle was driving and he would take Daryl with him so carol could ride with Sophia

"Ya know, he's a dead man don't ya?" Daryl whispered to her, helping her into the ambulance and kissing her quickly. Nodding to him, she had no words, she could see the look on Herschel, Merle's and Beth's faces, nothing compared to the look on his though.

"I know" she finally said, as Herschel climbed in behind her, giving her even more support than she had ever had.

* * *

It felt like hours, before any news came on Sophia's injury's. It was exactly what Herschel had confirmed earlier, she had a broken ankle, which thank god could be fixed, had it been left longer chances were it would become weaker. The ribs had been hit hard with an item harder than a fist, Carol's hand went over her mouth, sobbing in Daryl's arms. Listening to the doctor about the broken ribs, that had been pressing into her, causing the little girl difficulty in breathing. Carol felt herself feeling smaller and smaller, as the doctor continued.

"Now by the looks of her injury's these were done two day's ago, so even though it was been left longer, than I would normally expect a parent" his words stopping in his throat when he saw, four sets of eyes, glare at him, then at the sobbing woman in the younger man's arms' The older gentleman moved towards him, his lips pulled back in a sneer

"Do you judge every parent, that brings a child in?" The doctor shook his head, he knew he had worded it all wrong.

"I apologize, I spoke incorrectly, I can see you have been through an emotional time, and Sophia clearly kept this from you. However I do need to log this all down, do you have any idea who would inflict cruelty on girl"

"My husband, did this, along with all the damage he did to me. My I suggest you go read up on my file's, and then come back and tell me what an unfit mother I am" The Doctor took a step back, not expecting such hostility from the grieving, weak woman, as he had first classed her. In fact seeing her now flushed in the face, eyes burning with fire, he realized how inaccurate he was.

"I apol..." Turning her back on him she looked at Herschel'

"I want to see her please" if she looked at the Doctor one more time, she would rip him apart.

"Yes of course. I will get a..."

"NOW!" she screamed at him, leaving all the other adults in shock at the change in her.

"Follow me please" wishing he was away from this situation, he almost ran down the corridor, hoping she was not far behind. Carol followed the fast pace, with Daryl close behind, just as they entered another corridor, she turned to the other's

"Herschel, can you call Rick please I want him to know about this. Beth, Merle can you stay here for the moment and we will come get you all, when I have seen her" Reaching for Daryl's hand they walked through the doors, into the ward.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n thank you for all your support and reviews with this story. I will be back to it soon, having had an operation I have been told to rest, one thing I hate doing xx


End file.
